What if the past doesnt leave?
by Schnebz
Summary: Chris sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Alone, waiting for the night to be over. He ran with his hand through his thick black hair, thinking of the nightmare he just had. It had been three months since he ran away from home, but the memories of his fathe
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my first (HP) fanfic. Dont get mad at me if you didnt like it :P Just read through it :)**

Chris sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Alone, waiting for the night to be over. He ran with his hand through his thick black hair, thinking of the nightmare he just had. It had been three months since he ran away from home, but the memories of his father seemed to follow him wherever he went. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked into the mirror and saw a pale face, with dim black eyes. He stared at his reflection and thought about the past day; his journey with the Hogwarts Express and the sorting ceremony. He had never been to a school like this, never been to a school actually. His father thought him everything he knew. He had gotten special permission from the Ministry of Magic, but if they had known what was really going on there… Chris shook his head. He went to the portrait hole and went outside. There he changed his shape into a black wolf and ran across the Hogwarts Grounds. He loved being that free. It took his thoughts away from is father. At dawn he returned to the Common Room and went down for breakfast. Other students came down as well, greeting him nicely. He didn't respond to it nor did he care. While he was eating a boy sat down next to him

'Hey, you're Chris, aren't you?' he asked 'I'm Marc, nice to meet you. Here I have your timetable for this year. You have the same classes as me so you can just come with me if you want'.

Chris looked up 'thanks, but no thanks' he said and walked away, to the DADA classroom. There he waited for the rest of the class to come. He saw a girl coming, also a Gryffindor, he noticed. She gave him a quick smile before reading her book again. At least one that didn't bother him. More and more student came through the hallway, some of them stopping at the DADA classroom. They were laughing and playing around. '_How happy people can be'_ Chris thought. One group of them laughed really really hard as one of them took his wand out and pointed at the girl with it. He whispered something and the book fell out of her hands. She turned really red as she took it up from the ground.

'Hey mudblood' One of them said' Is even a book to heavy for you?' He laughed.

Chris watched the group. There were 3 boys and one girl, all from Slytherin. 'Better not able to hold a book in your hands than belonging to Slytherin' Chris said.

One of them came over 'watch your mouth…especially when you're sticking up for that mudblood. I don't know where you lived the past few years, but the time has come that the purebloods are coming into charge'

He was called back by his friends and they whispered something in his ear. Then he came over to Chris again and said 'But now I'm surprised that you are sticking up for someone like her… You're supposed to hate her, just like we do and be in Slytherin, just like us.'

'I know exactly why I'm nt in Slytherin' Chris hissed 'I'm not like you and your stupid friends over there.'

'I've noticed that' replied the other 'What when your father finds out that his son isn't sorted into Slytherin?'

Chris looked away 'ahh…weak point, or what?' The Slytherin sneered.

Suddenly Chris grabbed him 'You better keep your mouth shut and leave me alone' he hissed 'That's my business, just mine. Now go and leave her and me alone or I will hex you so bad that you wont forget it' Chris let of that boy and went into the classroom…

Chris sat down somewhere in the back of the class. The girl he just helped sat down next to him.

'Is ok when I sit here?' she asked. Chris almost wanted to tell her to bug off, but instead he said 'yeah…sure'.

'oh, and thanks for helping me out back there' she said 'I'm Rebecca, who are you?'

'I'm Chris' he said and looked at her. Rebecca had short hair what was really messy and brown eyes a bit fat and she looked sporty. 'What's the name of that boy what was picking on you?'

'That is Glenn Brighton. He is 100 pureblood and he likes to rub it into people. He's the leader of his gang. Almost the whole school is afraid of him because he hexes everyone who gets in his way' she said with a bitter voice.

'and who is the rest of his gang?' Chris asked.

'Well, you have Ronald Grim, that is that huge boy who is sitting next to Glenn. The girl is Sol Lumar, also someone who is proud of her pure blood. She is just as mean as Glenn, hexing everyone who she doesn't like. The boy who sits next to her is Roman Lumar, her twin brother. He is not that bad, but bad enough. They are all 4 in the Slytherin Quidditch Team. It's horrible to play against them.'

'They sound really bad' Chris said and looked over to them. The girl looked right into his eyes. Her eyes were the coldest he's ever seen. For the rest she was quite pretty with her dark hair and blue eyes. If only she hadn't this arrogant look on her face.

The teacher came in and everyone was quiet. 'Who is he?' Chris whispered

'That's professor Geddit' Rebecca whispered back 'He's head of Slytherin and is really mean to everyone who doesn't belong to Slytherin.'

'Good Morning class. Welcome to another year here, your final year. You'll all be studying for your NEWTs. One thing changed. You don't get the same grades as on your OWLs. The grades are now divided from 1 to 10. 1 is the worst one and 10 is the best. We are going to talk today about the Unforgivable Curses. Who can name them?'

Rebecca raised her hand 'Avada Kedavra '

'That's correct Miss Brown. Others?' he looked around the class 'yes mister Grim?'

'The Imperius Curse. It forces you to do whatever the person who put the spell on you wants.' 'That's right mister Grim. And now the last'

Chris raised his hand.

'Yes….Mister…'

'Deban sir' said Roman.

'Yes mister Deban!' 'The Cruciatus Curse. The worst torture someone can expect. It causes hellish pains' Chris said with a pale face.

'That's correct. So we have the Imperius Curse, Avada Kedavra and last but not least the Cruciatus Curse.' Professor Geddit told the whole lesson about the curses.

Chris wasn't paying attention anymore; he just sat there and stared at a spot on his table. '_wh_y' he thought '_why did you do this to me?_'

**How did I do the first chappie? Just read the other 2 as well and review:)**

**Ugh...Finally another chapter typed out. 8 chapters. may I say that I'm proud of myself? Just read it, you've already gotten so far ;) Have fun :)**


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the period Rebecca tabbed him on the shoulder 'hey, lesson is over' she said 'come on. Let's go to the Great Hall to eat lunch'.

The two of them walked back to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. There they saw Marc again who was coming over. He squeezed himself between Chris and Rebecca 'Hey Becks, Hey Chris!' he said and stuffed his plate full with food. As soon as he took one bite of it he spat it all out 'Jeez! Who cooked this? 'he asked and looked around.

Chris took also a bit 'well, mine is just normal… No, not normal' he said and pulled a weird face 'It's delicious!'

Marc looked at him in disbelief 'can I take a bite?'

'Sure' answered Chris.

Marc tasted some of his food 'Yes….This is fine' he said, sounding surprised.

'Oh Marc' some boy down the table sighed and poked a boy next to him 'How stupid can you be? 'and they both began to giggle.

'Guess the Weasly family has spoiled your food then 'Rebecca said to Marc and grinned at Chris. Chris wondered how this would end… If he had done that at home, God knows what would have happened to him… 'Don't think about that' he said to himself and saw Marc stand up.

'That will be 10 laps around the Quidditch pitch for you both on the next training.' he said to the redheads down the table

'Haha…You must be kidding. Only the Captain can let us do that'

'Since Steve graduated last year and McGonnagal made me captain, I CAN do it 'he smirked.

The redheads looked at him, surprised 'That's great Marc! I'm sure you'll be a great captain' One of them said.

'Thanks Allan, but you still have to run the laps and your cousin as well. Oh and, the tryouts are on Saturday, so don't get yourself in trouble, especially not with Professor Geddit'

'Sir, yes Sir!' Allan yelled, poked his cousin and walked away.

Marc rolled his eyes 'clowns' he mumbled and sat down again. Rebecca began to giggle and looked at Marc who gave her an annoyed look and ignored her for the rest of lunch. 'So' Marc asked Chris 'Where did you go to school before you came here?'

'I was...ehm…home schooled. My father taught me…things' he avoided the question 'I'm off now, gotta go to Muggle Studies'

'Great! That's my next class' smiled Marc 'I'll come with you!' And he got up.

Chris rolled his eyes 'No! You don't! I already told you to leave me alone… Can't you just listen?' He walked away.

Marc looked at Rebecca and shrugged 'I was only trying to be nice.'

'I know' Rebecca smiled at him 'I think he just has to get used to Hogwarts and being around with so many people. You know he hasn't been into a school for many years'

'Guess you're right' He sighed 'but he could at least pretend to be nice'.

Chris walked to the Muggle Studies classroom. He could slap himself. Marc was only trying to be nice. He knew it, but he couldn't change his reaction.

'I can't let anyone close to me 'he thought 'I'll only get them hurt, over and over again.'

'Just give them a chance' said a soft voice behind him. He turned around and saw Dumbledore standing there 'Come to my office please, I want to have a word with you'

Chris followed Dumbledore into his office. Dumbledore sat down and conjured a chair for Chris 'Please sit down'. Chris sat down and looked around the office. His eye fell on Fawkes, the Phoenix.

'Nice Phoenix you have there sir' He said and looked at Fawkes.

'Thank you Mister Deban' Dumbledore said, clutched his hands together and looked at Chris. Then he stood up and walked towards Chris. He took his left arm and pulled his sleeve up. Chris felt that he got red in his face, he felt ashamed. Ashamed for what happened at Christmas 2 years ago. '

Well well' said Dumbledore and he touched the skull that was engraved in Chris' arm.'Since when does Voldemort take children in his service?' He shook his head 'How did this happen?' he asked Chris, but Chris just pulled his arm back

'I'd rather not talk about it, Sir.' He stood up 'I have to get to class Sir' And without looking back he walked away.

-------------------------

**Well, this was the in complete boredom written update. Thanks for the review Amanda! I hope I did it right this time ;)**

**PLease read and review! If you review, I'll give you (searches in her pocket) ehm... A piece of paper, some dust...oh! and some more dust! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is, my update. I was really busy with school lately so I couldn't write much. And when I did write something, I couldnt be bothered to type it... Anyway, Have fun with reading and click that nice review-button at the bottom of the page :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rushed down the hallway and entered the classroom. 'I'm sorry Miss Witt. Dumbledore wanted to talk with me.'

It's all right Chris' professor Witt answered 'Just take a seat'.

Chris looked around for empty seats. There was one next to Sol Lumar. Chris sighed and sat down next to her.

'You don't have to sit here, you know' She hissed.

'Oh I apologize, but I don't see any spare seats left' he said back 'Just don't talk to me and I wont talk to you. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be studying Dark Arts with your friends?'

'That you are saying that' she whispered 'Since you are the only student here who has the Dark Mark, why don't you just come along?'

'How'd you know?' He asked uncertainly.

'I just know' she snapped back and fell silent after it.

The conversation was over. Chris listened to the teacher who was telling something about projects this year that had to be done with the person who is sitting next to you '_Great_' He thought '_Doing them with some Muggle hating person_' He looked at Sol who had a look of disgust on her face. She raised her hand

'Professor, could I please change partners?'

'I see no need for it, Sol' Professor Witt said.

'But we aren't in the same house… It's quite difficult to do things together' Sol tried again

'Like I said Sol, no need for it. Let this be good for the house-unity' Professor Witt smiled and with that the subject was closed. She continued 'In the library you can find enough books to get information. You could as well owl the Muggle Department for information.'

Professor Witt started to give the groups their themes. Chris and Sol became the one about Music&Film. 'This project is due in 3 weeks from now. Every group will get the chance to work on it during class and in 3 weeks you have to give a speech about it. You can all start with it now.'

Sol looked at Chris 'How are we going to work on it?' She asked, not looking at Chris. Chris shrugged

'Dunno…Never worked on projects like this'

'I know' she replied 'You only worked on different projects' She suddenly looked at him 'Some quite anti-Muggle actually.'

Chris became pale '_how does she know?_' he thought '_How many students here know?_'

'Any problems here' Professor Witt asked.

'No professor, we were just going to the library' Sol said with a glare at Chris and stood up and walked away. Chris couldn't do anything else then to follow her. He walked past Marc who gave him a pitied look, but Chris didn't notice. As soon as he stepped outside someone grabbed him and pulled him away. It was Sol

'Damn Sol, what is bothering you? I didn't do anything'

'I have a valid excuse' Sol hissed 'I know we have to work together on this projects and all that follow, but I'm not spending my precious time with someone like you. We do our own research and we're going to discuss it in class. Understood?' with that she turned around and walked away.

'yes ma'am' he muttered and went to the library where he got some books about Muggles. He brought them to his dorm. Then it was time for his next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

-------------------------------------------------------

**BlackTearsOfDarkness:** If you review once more, you'll be able to get some more paper and dust...There might even be 1 eurocent in for you ;) I hope you like this chapter as well :) And please update your story again soon! :)

**I know it isnt much, but I have more stuff written. Just say if I use wrong words or have gramattical errors. English isnt my first language :P**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soo sorry I didnt update sooner! I just hope you'll like this chapter. I dont like this one, I wrote it when I was completely sleepy and in a groupconversation with 5 people on msn. I hope it isnt to confusing...I hope next chapter will be better...Not that it is that difficult though :P **

**Please continue reading :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Chris walked to the Hogwarts Grounds. On his way he met Marc. As soon as Marc saw Chris he turned around and walked away. 'Marc! Wait!' Shouted Chris. Marc turned around

'What?' he snapped angrily.

'I …I just wanted to apologise for..for what happened at lunch 'he said, biting on his lips like he always did when he was nervous 'It wasn't nice of me'. Marc looked at him questionably Chris saw that and shrugged 'I don't have really nice experiences with people who are nice to me'

'Nah, it's ok' replied Marc 'You're already punished enough with having to work together with Sol Lumar'

They kept walking and were soon joined by the Weaslys. 'hey almighty captain and Chris. By the way, my name is Allan and this is my cousin Webard Beldamus, for us just Weebee, unless you want to piss him of.'

Weebee grinned 'Call me Weebee, and if you don't, we'll give you some candy we invented'

Chris looked puzzled. 'Not us actually' Allan said quickly 'Our dads invented them…Fred and George Weasly. And no, they aren't gay' he added when he saw the look on Chris' face 'That would be incest'

'To make a long story short' Marc chuckled 'don't make them mad or they'll mix something in your food that might change your appearance for weeks' He and the Weaslys laughed and carried on talking and making fun. '_Weird bunch of people here'_ Chris thought '_It's like they know nothing about life out of Hogwarts'_ He smiled wryly. Then he felt someone poking him in his ribs

'Where are you with your thoughts? Already thinking about girls?' Asked Weebee 'If you are, and have girl troubles, Marc here is most willingly to help out' he smiled 'Ouch…no need for hitting me Marc, I just said what is commonly known here' he said when Marc smacked him over the head.

'Watch your mouth Weasly, or else'

'Or else what Marc' asked a female voice. Marc turned around and saw Rebecca standing there. 'Nothing Becks, just the usual trouble with those two ' and smiled at her.

'He just cant stand it that we call him womanizer since he dated so many girls here' Allan answered.

'He got competition though, you should hear the conversations in the girls bathrooms' remarked Rebecca.

'Ahhh…so they finally discovered my gorgeous body 'joked Allan'

'I'm so sorry Allan, but you aren't the lucky guys' she looked at Chris 'It's Chris. You should hear the girls it's so funny! And she began to hop up and down and began to squeal 'Have you seen Marc Brown already? That guy is so hoooot! But that new guy, what's his name? That guy with the black hair, weird eyes and pale skin? Yes, that one. Chris..Yes Chris is so hooooot as well.' She looked at the boys, grinning wildly

Marc looked embarrassed, not knowing what to say or to do 'Thanks for the update Becks' he said with a wry smile 'No need to remember me of my faults'

Allan and Weebee began to laugh 'we could begin the MBFC, the Marc Brown Fan Club'

'Oh yes, then we'll make pictures of him showering and sell them to the girls'

Marc looked at Rebecca and sighed 'thanks Becks… Just wait till I get you, because then…' He couldn't finish his sentence

'You'd better get her before we do' The five of them turned around and saw Glenn and Sol standing there 'Because if we'd get her first, I don't know if she'll be coming out of it alive. You'd better watch it, MUDBLOOD!'

'Why should we the ones to watch it when you're going to lose it anyway? And not only this fight, but the bigger ones as well' Chris said, glaring at Glenn.

'The Dark Lord is now stronger than ever before, as you might have noticed. It would be stupid not to obey him' Glenn yelled with fanatic eyes.

'I just don't see the point of following someone who is against mudbloods at all costs while he is one himself!' Chris said with a calm voice and looked at them.

'Don't you dare insulting The Dark Lord like that!' Sol yelled, stepping forward and threatening Chris with her wand

'Look…Ickle Miss Lumar can hold her wand the right way. It isn't even pointed at you' Marc sneered and pulled his wand out as did the Weaslys.

'Look, The Weaslys are in it as well' sneered Glenn 'Do we have to be afraid now? Afraid of two little kiddies with gay parents?' Allan and Weebee got red.

'they are not gay!' spat Allan and stepped forward with a raised wand 'You know that as much as I know' He sounded really mad now and seemed to be ready to hex Glenn into oblivion. Chris stepped forward and held him back

'don't, he's not worth it'

'I cant let him say that' hissed Allan 'that git has to know his place, he cant just treat everyone like dirt'

'Listen to Daddy Deban, redhead, or you'll be sorry that you've ever wanted to duel with me!'

'What's going on here' a rough voice asked 'you aren't duelling, are you?' A man suddenly appeared next to them. He had a sinister look, really scary.

-------------------------------------

**I'm so sorry when it is really confusing...you have the permission to slap me or give me a really bad review! But please, DO REVIEW!! Tell me some ideas or something else. I might put it in the story somewhere :) **

**Thanks already for those who have reviewed! Just press the nice little button, i know it's calling to you so dont worry about voices in your head ;)**

**_BlackTearsOfDarkness: _**Thanks for the nice review :) my first languages are Dutch and German :) I hope you'll still like it after this chapter.

**_Lunar Luna: _**You are my second reviewer! Thanks so much! Like I said before, Dutch and German are my first languages. I'm glad you like the story and I'm sorry to be conusing with the names. The maincharacters will be (at least how I think the story now) Chris, Sol, Glenn, Marc and Rebecca....But Im not sure yet :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here another update. I hope you still like it, if you were able to read this far ;) Anyway, it was again rather late when I typed it out so if there are any mistakes please tell me. And about the thestrals who will appear in this chapter, I didnt have the book next to me so I just wrote something down I remembered :P Please correct me if I'm mistaken badly :) So, here you go :) Read and Review!**

**disclaimer: I do not owe Hogwarts, the grounds and everything else that belongs to Hogwarts. I do not owe Dumbledore nor any other characters taken from the books. Those things that are new however are mine.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They all looked at him and were startled but then Glenn began to speak 'No, we aren't. But who are you to forbid it? I've never seen you around here'

'I am the new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher for your information so I have the right to forbid and to punish you for it' He glared at Glenn who just shrugged 'Now if you'll follow me into the forest. After you' He gestured them into the forest.

They walked for a while and Chris loved the Forest. It was so nice and misty in there. Weebee and Allan felt also good in there, he could tell. He didn't know why, but they seemed to know it really much. Rebecca looked kind of scared. She grabbed Marcs arm when she tripped over a tree-trump and he let out a nervous laugh. Chris smiled inwardly and suddenly felt a bump in his back. He turned around and saw Sol lying on the ground in a big puddle of mud. He smirked but stopped quickly as she shot him a deadly glare. He decided to help her up and offered her a hand. She took it, but as soon as she stood she slapped him across his face.

'Get your blood traitorous hands of me' she hissed and performed a cleaning charm on herself. Then she pushed him aside and walked towards Glenn and put her arms around him. His cheek burned. She got a hard hand.

'Keep walking boy' came the rough voice of the professor 'We haven't got all day'

Chris kept on walking and it felt like the professor was right behind him. He felt his eyes pierce into his back. After a few minutes they reached an open spot in the forest. It was hardly an open spot, just a place where was more light than in the rest of the forest. The rest of the class was already there and Chris had the feeling that they had come on a much better path than they. He looked up and saw the professor standing in front of the class in utter silence. He got the vague feeling that they had met before but he couldn't remember when and where. The professor looked at every single student, one by one. He looked all of them straight in the eye, like he was searching for something and some longer than the others. Chris felt his body tighten and waited for the eyes to meet his. After what seemed an eternity he felt the gaze of the professor and looked straight back. Chris felt that he wanted to come into his mind, but he didn't let him. The eyes of the professor widened out of surprise but said nothing and continued with the rest. When the professor was ready he began to speak.

'As you might have noticed is that I am the new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. I'm taking Professors Hagrids place. My name is Caleb Semsing'

Chris let out a sharp breath. Semsing was his fathers name and not a common name in the wizarding world. Who is that man? He cracked his head about it and decided to take a closer look at the professor. He had the same black hair as he had himself but the bluest eyes someone could imagine. He had seen those eyes before with a joyous sparkle in them, but how hard he thought, he couldn't remember. Then however, the voice of Weebee got his back to the present.

'What happened to Hagrid, Sir' Weebee asked.

'None of your business, Mister Weasly. Let's continue with some slightly new rules. As you know the headmaster already told you that it isn't safe to wander around here all by yourself. Therefore I'll be picking you up at the main entrance of the castle to take you out here. If I catch any of you walking alone or in small groups without teachers, I'll give you detention. It's a matter of safety with Voldemort out there.'

The students all seemed to loose their breath when the professor said that name.

'Anyway, let's start with the lessons for today. We're going to talk about Thestrals today.' He searched in his pockets for something and pulled out some tiny pieces of something. When he enlarged then it turned out to be some giant clumps of meat. The professor threw them carefully a few meters away and gestured the class to be silent. 'Just wait now'

After a few moments saw Chris a pair of glimmering red eyes appear out of the forest. A black nose followed and with it a whole head. He looked at them in astonishment, not knowing whether he could believe his eyes or not. He looked around and saw that many students only stared and began to move impatiently. Others however looked shocked, she he wasn't the only one who could see them. He looked back at the creature again and saw that it began to tear of bites of meat. It looked rather disgusting but fascinating at the same time.

'Thestrals are only seen by someone who experienced death around him. Whether it is a mother, father or another one you cherish dies. Who is able to see them?' He asked, looking around. Chris put up his hand hesitantly and saw that more students were doing it.

'Thestrals are lured by the scent of blood, that's why I used these clumps of meat. This was it for this period. Homework is an essay about the Thestralls. I'll lead you back to the castle now. Please follow me.' The professor gestured them to follow him. They took another part, much to the relief of Rebecca and Sol. When they finally reached the normal grounds again most of the students uttered a relieved sigh and went quickly inside. Chris sat down on the stairs and was soon joined by Marc and Rebecca seeing that they had all a free period.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**bad end of the chapter, I have stuff in my head but didnt bother to write it down here. The stuff might be going into the next chapter though. I hope you liked it so far. Please tell me which character you like most and which you want to hear more about. Now click on the nice and welcoming reviewbutton :) Thanks!**

_**BlackTearsOfDarkness**:_ _Thanks so much for your review! Why are you forced to learn Spanish? I took Spanish and I loved it. I owe itone of my most valuable experiences. I'm glad you liked the name Weebee :) I hope you liked this chapter as well :) Please update yours soon too! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. A bit of Chris' past is revealed. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Just read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the things made by JK Rowling. The new characters, I do owe, except for Sol since she's created by a friend of mine which who I am RolePlaying during class :)**

---------------------------------------------------

They were silent for a while, each of them in their own thoughts. The sun shone down mildly and Chris began to feel sleepy. He hadn't had much sleep this night so he leant back and closed his eyes. He heard Marc and Rebecca having a conversation, but didn't really pay attention to it. A few minutes later he was close to sleep, but something made him listen to the conversation.

'What do you think of Professor Semsing, Marc?' Rebecca asked 'He was quite freaky if you ask me. When he looked at me, he seemed to come into my head. It was so weird, I couldn't stop him'

'I had the same thing going on, Becks. I know what you mean, it really was weird. Did you notice his face and hair…He has the same hair as Chris, the same thick black hair.'

'Well, you surprise me Marc Brown' She said with a giggle 'since when are you looking at boys? The girls here at Hogwarts will be disappointed' When she saw Marc's face darken she added quickly ‚No, I didn't notice, but then again, lots of people have that kind of hair'

'Yeah, suppose you're right..Anyway, I've to ask you a favour'

'Ask away'

'Well, we have this assignment for Muggle Studies, about how Muggles spend their free time and I need your help with this…'

That was all Chris heard because sleep caught up with him.

_He pulled Sol up from the puddle of mud she was lying in and looked at her. She raised her hand, ready to slap him in the face. Suddenly she seemed to grow and change her appearance. Then the hand landed hard on his check, hitting him like a hammer. He slammed against a wall and landed on the floor, shaking over his whole body. He looked up and saw his father standing over him, bending towards him and grabbing his arm forcefully. He felt himself pulled up and looked into the cold emotionless eyes of his father. Then he got struck in the face again. He flew through the small room what was his bedroom and banged his head once again on the wall. His legs couldn't bear him and he fell down on the floor, closing his eyes. He could hear himself wincing. When he opened his eyes again he was lying on some field surrounded by darkness. He felt someone touching his head and speaking hushing words. He blocked a couple of times and saw Sol sitting there with his head resting on her legs. He wanted to say something but blood was all that came out of his mouth. He closed his eyes again and felt someone shaking him. _

**Once again sorry for this chapter being so short. I had to od it this way, but I need this for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**_BlackTearsOfDarkness: _**Thanks for the review :) I hope you liked this story as well. I put a bit more of Sol in it because she is one of my favorite chars as well :D Hope you review again and update your story soon too!! :D 


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot! Another chapter. It's setat the same time as the last, bt now from Marc and Rebeccas point of viewThis was supposed to be in the last one as well, but I decided to do it this way so it would be a bit more exciting. Please read and review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

-Meanwhile with Marc and Rebecca-

'You have to help me with it, Becks, please' Marc said

'I thought professor Witt doesn't want muggleborns to help' Rebecca said back with a twinkle in her eyes.

'I could say you made us play it with you or that you were telling me about that muggle game you used to play, bucketball?'

'Basketball you mean'

'Yeah, whatever' he looked a her 'Pwease, my dear Becks, my starchaser?' and sank down on his knees in front of her.

'Okay okay! Sod off! I'm going to help you' She ruffed his hair and pushed him away.

'Watch the hair, Becks…' Marc said laughing 'But thanks that you want to help me out.'

'Everything to suck up with our quidditch captain' She shot back.

'Haha' was the only comment of Marc. Then they were again silent for a while, listening to Chris' breathing. Suddenly it became faster and he began to stir. They looked at him and saw him lying in an awkward position. His face hardened like he got struck with something. 'This is weird…What's going on? Rebecca asked, sounding frightened 'Nobody sleeps in a position like this' Chris rose an arm above his head like he was trying to protect it from something and all of a sudden he rolled down the stairs. His head banged hard against the ground. He winced. Then he was silent and his face got a peaceful expression. He opened his mouth to say something but all they could hear was a mumble. They went closer and Chris opened his mouth again, but now there was a small line of blood coming out of his mouth.

'I'm going to get some help. This isn't normal' she stuttered and ran off. A few moments later she returned with professor Semsing who sat down next to Chris and shook him.

'Wake up Chris, it's just a bad dream' He said and wiped the blood away. Chris opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times and looked the professor straight in the eye.

'welcome back Chris' Said professor Semsing smiling and took a chocolate bar out of his pocket 'here, take this. It will make you feel better. You should also consider a trip to the hospital wing and ask Madame Pomfrey to check you.'

Chris looked at him suspiciously 'I don't need your help' he said briskly and stood up 'Just leave me alone' and in a softer tone 'Please…'

He walked away and didn't look back. _'this has been the second time in less than 24 hours' _he thought _'It's always coming back'._ He rubbed his left fore-arm. His mark was itching for quite a while now. _'as long as it doesn't burn it will be fine' _he thought absently and swallowed hard. He didn't want to think about that, not now he has been trying to forget what happened the past years. The rest of the day he didn't speak much with anyone, only the most necessary words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if you like things like this between Marc and Rebecca. If you dont like them I'll put them less in the story...**

_**BlackTearsOfDarkness:** The Chris thing was pretty mean yeah :) Hehe...but I am mean. I hope you begin to understand what he wants to leave behind. I'm glad you likes the Sol/Chris thing as well. Should I develop it further or not? You have to tell me now because otherwise it will be too late ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh...Finally another chapter typed out. 8 chapters. may I say that I'm proud of myself? Just read it, you've already gotten so far ;) Have fun :)**

**-**

-Later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room-

Chris sat in a far corner of the Common Room and worked on the assignment for Muggle Studies when all of a sudden laughter erupted from the middle of the room. He looked up and saw Marc chasing after Weebee and Allan. 'I wonder what they did to him this time' Then he saw Marc's hair, it was flaming red and sparkling. The corners of his mouth twitched and he managed a light smile.

'Ha! Caught you!' a familiar voice said to him. His smile disappeared immediately and he looked up. Rebecca was standing in front of him. 'Mind if I sit down?' She asked and sat down.

'you already sit so who am I to say no, Rebecca?' he answered not letting down his guard.

'Just call me Becks, everyone does'

'I'm not like everyone' he said hesitantly.

'I know' she said back with a smile 'But just call me Becks ok?' she paused 'What are you writing anyway?'

'My Muggle Studies assignment'

'The one you're supposed to work on together with Sol?'

'yes, why do you ask?'

'Why aren't you working on it with her?' Becks asked curiously.

'Well, we agreed on working on our own since we don't get along with each other' replies Chris.

'I see…Anyway, I need to get back to Marc again. To help him with his assignment' She stood up and walked towards Marc. He saw her saying something to him and Marc laughing about it. Then he poked her and she slapped him teasingly on the back of his head.

'_That people can be so without worries'_ He thought bitterly _'Life isn't fair, it never has been fair for me' _He shook his head _'Why can't I bee like them? So innocent, so carefree? I would give everything' _Chris sighed, stood up and left the Common Room. _'Hogwarts looks nice at night' _he thought and changed into his wolf form. He ran down to the lake where he changed back into his human form and leant against a tree, staring in the distance, lost in thoughts. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, he had lost all sense of time.

'A knut for your thoughts' a rough voice behind him said.

Chris turned around immediately and saw Professor Semsing standing there.

'what would you know about my thoughts?' he asked him sharply 'You don't know anything about me'

'You have no idea how much I know about you, Mr Deban. Or should I say Mr Semsing?'

Chris let out a sharp breath when he heard the name he hated so much. Professor semsing however, ignored it completely and continued 'You have the Dark Mark and are ashamed of it. Ashamed of something that happened while you didn't want it to happen. You are thinking about what will happen when your father, or worse Voldemort will find you…'

Chris felt caught _'How does he know? I closed my mind a long time ago, noone can go in, unless I let them'_

It was like Professor Semsing could read his mind 'Don't worry, I didn't break into your mind. You blocked it successfully' he said with a grim face 'I just know…' he paused for a moment 'I'll take you back to the castle now before I have to take points from Gryffindor.'

Chris looked at him with a puzzled look but stood up and followed the professor They walked back to the castle in silence. 'Well, have a good night' said the professor when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady 'Here, take this. It's a dreamless sleep potion. Drink some of it before you go to sleep and you'll have no dreams or nightmares.'

Chris eyed the small bottle the professor offered him suspiciously, but decided to take it. 'Goodnight professor' and entered the Common Room. He walked to his dorm, undressed himself and fell asleep on his bed.

When Chris was gone, professor Semsing stood a bit longer for the portrait hole with a small smile on his face. He walked back to his office, thinking about the little chat he just had with Chris. How much he had longed for it, to see him and to talk to him again. When he got Dumbledore's owl that said that Chris was about to go to Hogwarts and that offered him the position as professor he didn't have to think twice.

He opened the door to his office and saw professor Dumbledore standing there.

'Any luck Daniel?' professor Dumbledore asked

'No headmaster, Chris doesn't let anyone come close to him' he shrugged.

Dumbledore stepped closer and put a comforting hand in his shoulder. 'he'll learn to trust you again. And then you two can catch up with everything that happened in your lives. Don't rush things with Chris. From what you told me, he had a terrible life so far. Give it time' and with that he left the office. On the doorstep he turned around

'goodnight Daniel' and left.

'Goodnight headmaster' whispered professor Semsing.

**-**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. You might be wondering what it is between Chris and professor Semsing...NOT TELLING! at least not now. Just guess away and REVIEW!**

**Chantal: **_Thanks for reviewing! But you must admit that this is much better than our Roleplay ;) You already said it when I'm not mistaking. hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading through it finally after I've told you over and over again :) Just read the upcoming chapters on here as well and kepe reviewing :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I didnt update sooner. I had enough written out, but I didnt feel like typing it all out :P **

**Anyway...Congrats for coming this far :P Please read and review!**

2 Weeks passed and Chris found himself once again sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had become more and more used to Hogwarts and the people. In secret he had to admit that he really began to like Hogwarts and its people. His thoughts came automatically with Becks, Marc and all others. He had to smile inwardly when he thought of Marc, Becks, Allan and Weebee. They all seemed to have accepted him into their group and he was thankful for that. But what if they would find out what he really is? He shook his head, not wanting those thoughts to enter his mind, but they came. What when they would find out? They would despise him, just like Sol, Glenn and the rest of the Slytherins already did. Sighing he checked his watch. It showed 2 AM and Chris stood up. He felt his stomach rumble and decided to go to the kitchens to get himself some food. Patrols were over so he wouldn't get caught, even teachers and Filch needed to get some sleep. Outside the Common Room he changed into his wolf form, just to be sure. When he reached the portrait where the kitchens were behind, he tickled the pear and the portrait opened. He stepped inside and was immediately greeted by the house elves. When he explained why he came here, they shoved him gently to a table in a far corner where he sat down. Before he realized what was going on, he saw a filled plate and a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice. ''Th..Thank you'' he stuttered and looked at the house elves. They bowed and backed away. Chris began to eat and felt more awake immediately. He emptied his glass and stood up

''Master already leaving?'' one house elf squeaked.

''No..no. I was only wondering if you have a bit more pumpkin juice for me'' Chris said and looked at the elf, but couldn't see if it was male or female.

''But of course Master can have a new glass'' Squeaked the elf again and handed him a new glass.

''Thank you'' he smiled and took the glass ''But don't call me master, I don't own you or whatsoever. Just Chris is fine with me''

''But Dlinky cant do that, Master…Sir…'' the house elf stammered and looked at Chris with big eyes ''Dlinky has to call Master, Master…'' Chris looked at it with a stern look and the house elf flinched ''Master Chris…don't be mad..''

''I'm not mad at you'' Smiled Chris and sat down again. From his seat he could easily overlook the kitchen and saw that the house elves were already preparing breakfast. This brought his mind back to when he was young. He had house elves at his home, but his father forbade them to listen to him. Everything he wanted he had to get it himself. Frowning he went back to his plate and shoved some food into his mouth. Suddenly he saw that the portrait hole opened and someone stepping inside. He bowed his head and seemed to shrink. With a red head he pretended to be concentrated on his food.

''Look what we have here'' a familiar cold voice snarled.

''Don't worry, Sol. I'll be gone as soon as I finished eating'' Chris said and looked up ''Who would want to be in a room with you longer than necessary anyway? Not everyone is immune for you like Glenn and the rest of your gang'' Chris spat out and looked directly into Sols eyes. He waited for a snide reply, but it didn't come. She only looked at him.

''You don't know anything about me, so just shut up!'' She said with a little tremble in her voice. Chris noticed it, but it angered him only more.

''Like you know anything about me!'' His voice lowered a bit and he stepped closer ''You offend me, yell at me, curse me and hex me everytime I come near you. Only because I did something right. For the first time in my life I did something right. You shut up!'' he waited again for a reply, and again it didn't come so he went on ''You have the perfect life. Your family is respected in the wizarding world, and you don't have to worry about anything. You don't have to think about how to survive the day the moment you wake up'' Now his voice became bitter ''you…'' He was cut off by Sol.

''Perfect and respected you say? Everyone in this school fears and hates me!'' she replied sarcastically.

''Geez, I wonder why?'' smirked Chris ''If you would be a tiny bit kinder to people…''

''I cant…''

''Sure…You mean you don't want to. People don't like you, thy never WILL like you'' Chris snarled and held her gaze, looking deep into her eyes. He expected them to be angry, but they were emotionless as usual. Suddenly he saw them change. Maybe the full weight of his words crashed down on her, or maybe he saw through the emotionlessness, he didn't know. But her eyes didn't look so cold anymore, now they looked hurt, painful and lonely.

''You don't know what you say'' Sol said and backed away from him like he was some kind of disease. Chris didn't know what to say, he had obviously hurt her. _''Great…One more to add to my list'' _he thought ashamed and stood up abruptly. He looked at Sol one last time and ran out of the kitchen. He didn't look back, so he didn't see Sol sinking shaking on the ground. No, he was running down the hallways, not knowing where he went. When he finally stopped running he saw that he was in an unknown corridor. He sank down on the floor with his back against a stonewall, breathing heavily. From where he sat he could see the sky. At the horizon were small striped of sunshine. '_'Almost day now'' _Chris thought and yawned. He stood up and walked toward the window, breathing in the fresh morning air. He put his head outside and felt how the wind blew through his hair. Then he moved back and looked out over the grounds. Suddenly a sharp pain seared through his left fore arm, spreading through his whole body. He gritted his teeth and stumbled away from the window. Then the pain stopped and everything became normal again. Exhausted he sank back onto the ground and examined his Mark. It wasn't burning anymore like it had a few moments before. He touched it carefully with his fingers and pulled them back the moment they touched it as if he burned them. Then he looked on his watch. 5.30 AM it said and he suddenly realized that it was Friday. He sat up up straight '_'Muggle Studies'' _shot through his head. The presentation was today, he realized in shock.Sol and he hadn't prepared anything, he wasn't even sure if she did something for it _''Shit''_ he mouthed and got up _''I need to find Sol before breakfast'' _and made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons. When he arrived at a staircase he felt himself become dizzy and tripped over his own feet. He grabbed the wall for support but couldn't reach it. He fell down the stairs and collided with something soft, what he grabbed. When he finally stopped falling, everything went black.

**Well...This was it again. I hope you still like it. Please leave a review :) if you do, I'll love you forever :)**

_**BlackTearsOffDarkness: **Thanks for your review. I hope you still like it. I'm so sorry that I didnt update sooner. I wanted to update it last Tuesday, but I hadnt typed it out in time. Then I had a friend staying over and she left this morning so the first time I cuold update again was today._


	10. Chapter 10

**Oohmph...Finally Updated because Skadi wasnt online ;) Sorry, that's just a lousy excuse for lack of will to type it out and lack of inspiration. I hope you'll like this chapter. I think the person who Chris fell on is quite clear ;) I dont think it will be such a surprise. Anyway...Enjoy reading:D I love getting reviews:D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Chris woke up again, he found himself lying on a hospital bed, looking into the worried faces of the nurse and professor Semsing. _''Shit''_ Chris thought and wanted to get up. The moment he tried to, he got pushed back by the nurse.

''You're not going anywhere today, Mister Deban'' She said softly ''we'll keep you here at least till tomorrow. Then we'll see how you are. And now, please excuse me, I have to check the other patient who was brought in with you.''

The nurse went away and closed the curtains, leaving Professor Semsing and Chris behind. There was an awkward silence between them till the professor began to speak

''So…How many nights without sleep did you last this time?'' The professor asked Chris. When he didn't get a reaction he asked again ''Well? How many nights?''

Chris shrugged ''Why do you care? It's none of your business anyway''

''I do care. You are one of my students, and as your professor, I only want the best with you. So tell me, how many nights?'' Professor Semsing raised his voice and looked at the pale boy in front of him. That white face with those empty eyes tore him apart on the inside. Chris stared at Professor Semsing, scanning his face and saw his genuine concern.

''This is the 4th night'' Chris answered quietly.

''What about the potion I gave you? Why aren't you taking it?''

''I used all of it already'' Chris snapped at the professor. Semsing didn't react on it but continued talking.

''Why didn't you come to me then?'' he asked softly ''I'm here to help my students, and I will do whatever is in my power.''

Chris looked away ''I don't need your help or anyone else's help. And besides, that stuff is highly addictive, and I don't want to end like those junks out there in the Muggle world. I have seen them, and the circumstances they live in aren't really nice!''

''I know'' was the only reply of Professor Semsing. He paused for a little to think ''I'll see what I can do for you with your..ehm…sleeping problem. I have to go to class now, but I'll call you as soon as I have something''. With that the professor left the Hospital Wing. A liitle later, the nurse returned.

''well mister Deban, what is wrong with you?'' She asked and stepped close to him.

''I didn't have much sleep lately'' Chris answered reluctantly and looked at his hands as if they were interesting.

''Professor Semsing already mentioned something like that'' The nurse nodded ''But I have to tell you that I don't have anything against nightmares. That's all inside your head. I can only give you a Dreamless Sleep potion combined with a Sleeping Drought. That will give you a dreamless sleep in a short period of time. It will take me a few minutes to make them. Just try to stay awake…'' Chris nodded and the nurse opened the curtains

''Who did I tackle then when I fell down the stairs?'' Chris asked quickly before she left ''I only remember bumping into something soft and grabbing it…''

''She is hardly an It'' The nurse chuckled ''No, you took Miss Lumar down with you. I put her in a bed next to you so you two can chat a bit. She has to stay her for the rest of this day because she broke her ankle.'' The nurse left them after she had opened the curtains and left to her office. Chris leant back into his pillow, feeling Sol's eyes staring at him and waited for her outburst but it didn't come.

Suddenly the doors of the Hospital Wing opened and Roman came in. He rushed over to Sol, without noticing Chris ''Sol! Are you all right? What happened?'' Then he saw Chris lying in the bed next to Sol ''What is HE doing here? What did he do to you?''

''Roman! Calm down!'' Sol snapped at him ''It's nothing''

Roman calmed down a bit ''But what happened? How long will you be here?'' he asked and his eyes scanned her whole body, looking for any signs of violation.

''Relax! It's nothing that Miss Appleton can't handle'' Sol replied calmly and continued ''He and I met before breakfast to go through our Muggle Studies presentation that we have to give today. We bumped into each other on the stairs and fell down. He bumped his head on something and blacked out and I broke my ankle. Professor Semsing found us and brought us here''  
''Then it's ok. But if he tries to do anything, he'll be dead meat'' Roman said coldly and glared at Chris. Chris didn't react; he was way too surprised of what Sol said.

''Roman'' Sol began and pulled him down onto her bed ''I can look after myself, you of all should know. But you should get to class too, before Slytherin looses points''

Roman nodded and stood up ''Just get better soon'' he said softly and stroke her hair gently ''I don't want to stick around Glenn for too long on my own''

Sol gave him a weak smile ''don't worry, Miss Appleton might let me go tonight and otherwise tomorrow morning'' Roman looked at Sol again and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Chris waited till he was gone and turned to Sol

''Well well…How highly unusual for you'' Chris sneered ''Why do I have the honour to get defended by you?''

''Because now we have an excuse to be seen together'' Sol spat at Chris ''And be lucky that I did, otherwise Roman would break your ankle and other body parts as well''

Chris ignored the last comment ''But speaking of Muggle Studies. We never actually prepared for something. Did you even do something?''

''For Merlins Sake! Like you ever showed me something or said something about it'' Sol retorted half sitting ''You're not any better than I am!''

Chris was about to say something when Miss Appleton returned from her office, carrying a mug of steaming liquid ''here you go mister Deban'' she said and handed him the mug. Chris eyed the sparkling blue potion and drank it all. 'have a nice sleep' was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep. The nurse quickly changed his school robes into pyjamas. Then she pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned to Sol

''I'll be in my office. Please call me if something happens or when you need something''

Sol watched her leave and lay down again and watched the ceiling till she became dizzy. The ceiling in the Great Hall was far more interesting than this one. Then she started counting, but stopped when she reached 579. Next to her, Chris was sleeping. She turned on her side and watched him. His steady breathing made her relax and she sat up again. Her ankle didn't hurt that much anymore so she tried to stand up. When she stood, she walked towards Chris, watching him closely. _''He looks peaceful when he sleeps like that''_ She thought and bent over to him. A strain of hair fell in his eye and she stroke it away. Then her eyes fell of his left arm. She walked around his bed, leaning on the bed so she wouldn't fall. When she arrived at his left side, she pulled up his sleeve carefully. She let out a sharp breath when she saw the Dark Mark. Not that she wasn't used to its sight, no, she had seen it tons of time before on her parents' forearms and on the arms of other family and friends. In fact, she'd see it on Glenn's arm as well after the Christmas Break and in a couple of years on her arm as well. She took a closer look and saw that it had a deep shade of red, like it had burned not so long ago. Carefully she touched it and heard Chris groan quietly. She heard the nurse walking in her office and she hurried back to bed and jumped into it. Just in time, because the nurse approached her.

''Do you need anything, Miss Lumar?'' She asked and took a look at Sol's ankle ''this looks indeed better. I might let you go after Lunch already, I'm sure your friends will be pleased with that.''

Sol didn't reply, but looked gratefully at the nurse ''How will I get my lunch? In the Great Hall or what?''

''If Mister Deban woke up, what could be anytime from now on, you'll get lunch here. We move a small table in between your beds and then you 2 can eat without getting out. I will check back in a coupe of minutes'' The nurse answered and walked away again

Sol looked at Chris again _''you'd better wake up soon''_ She thought and played with her blanket. Minutes passed and Sol became bored again. She looked up when she heard Chris stirring next to her and turned on her side.

''It's about time you woke up'' she said icily and sat up ''We'll be getting lunch soon when Miss Appleton returns.''

''Gawd'' Chris yawned ''did I sleep that long already?'' and ruffled with his hand through his hair. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Then he noticed that his sleeve was pulled up so he pushed it down quickly, looking around nervously. Sol noticed it and hid a sly smile. The nurse came back again, with a drawn wand and a table was floating through the air. She put the table in between the beds and moved the beds closer to the table.

''Eat well'' The nurse said and left the two of them alone. Chris put silently some food on his plate and began to eat. Sol did exactly the same and the two of them were eating in silence. Then Chris opened his mouth and began to speak.

''How are we going t do it with our presentation?'' he asked Sol without looking up from his plate.

''Dunno'' Sol replied and stabbed with her fork in her food

''We have to do it sometime soon tho''

''I know''

''Well?''

''MERLIN! I'll think of something. Now please shut up!'' Sol snapped at Chris and threw her fork on the table. From there on, they were silent, again, deep in their own thoughts. After a while the nurse returned and checked Sol's ankle again.

''You're free to leave Miss Lumar'' She said softly and changed Sol's pyjamas into her school robes again. ''And you, Mister Deban, have to take the potion again. You haven't slept enough yet.''

Sol smirked on her way out ''I'll owl you or something when I came up with something'' she said before leaving. Chris drank without protesting from the potion and slept immediately.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well? What do you think? Please leave a Review. You do that by clicking the grey button at the bottom of the page. And please let me know what you think of Character Deaths :D Even if you dont want them to die, the final decision will be mine Laughs Evilly You could also give me some ideas of what you think will happen in the future. I can always have some nice ideas for when I'm having one of my many writers blocks ;)**

**To my Loverly Reviewers:**

**My so-called lover, aka Skadi :P :** _Thanks for not being online (huge scrifice I know since you were sleeping ;) ) so I could update my LJ and my fanfic (H). I hope you liked the Chris/Sol thing. Reminds me of 2 other people (A) And you wont find outwhat Prof Semsing exactlyis. I alreadyhid aclue in the text. Hehe... But it will be something really important_

**Katie:** _I hope you'll get through the other ones soon too! And I hope you'll still like it:D_

**BlackTearsOf Darkness: **_Woot! Another review:D I think you can smell when I want to update because everytime I want to, a review of you arrives the day before. I hope you liked that Chris fell on Sol...hehe._


	11. Chapter 11

**I made this one a bit longer now since I devided it a bit crappy. Th enext chapter is already written, I only need to type it :P**

Chris spent the rest of the weekend in the Hospital Wing, sleeping most of the time. His friends visited him frequently, but Miss Appleton didn't allow them to stay for long. Professor Semsing came once too to tell him that he might have a solution. The rest of the time he read. He read to escape his thoughts, to forget his past.

On Monday morning he got released from the Hospital Wing. When he arrived at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, he was greeted by Becks, Marc, Weebee and Alan. He sat down and listened to their stories and filled a bowl with cereals. So now and then he smiled politely when he heard Weebee and Alan tell about the pranks they pulled on students and teachers. They already got detention with Professor Geddit because they exchanged his wand for a fake one. Really old trick, but it worked anyway. After he finished his cereals he took some slices of bread and looked through the Great Hall. At the Teachers Table he saw that Professor Dumbledore was in a deep conversation with Professor Semsing and Professor Geddit. He turned away when Dumbledore looked at him and looked over to the Slytherin Table. He still hadn't heard anything from Sol about their project. Sol was looking at him, and he was unable to look away. She looked worn out as if something had happened during the weekend. She gave him a sly smile and turned away to Roman and began to whisper with him. Chris shook his head and continued eating his bread. When he was finished he stood up and left the Great Hall. There he shouldered his bad and walked onto the court yard where he sat down on a bench. There he waited till classes would start. He watched all the students who were coming out of the Great Hall and he joined Weebee and Alan on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts and overheard a bit of their conversation

''Do you think Geddit is still mad with us?'' Asked Alan and grinned evilly

''Think so you redhead. Didn't you see how he looked at us after his wand exploded?'' Weebee giggled

''Stop doing that girlish giggle'' Alan said and slapped Weebee against the back of his head ''Otherwise everyone will think that I'm just as bad as you are. It will ruin my reputation''

''Which reputation'' Asked Weebee, ducking skilfully another slap from Alan and ran ahead. Alan shook his head smiling and looked apologizing at Chris. ''Ignore that…That's just Weebee''

Soon they arrived at the classroom and went in, sitting down in the back of the class. Rebecca arrived soon after them with Marc and she sat down next to Chris. ''how are you feeling?'' she asked him, sounding concerned.

''I'm alright'' he assured her and shut up the moment professor Geddit entered the room. He shut the door with a loud thud, just to make clear that he wanted complete silence from now on. Then he cleared his throat and began to speak.

''Today we will be duelling in front of the class. I will pair you up, then they come forward and the duel will begin. I will stop it when I think it is enough or when someone of you gets knocked out, not that I expect it to be like that…And the use of The Unforgivables is strictly prohibited '' He glared around the class, looking shortly at everyone and a smirk playing around his lips.

''Brown and Lumar wouldn't be a good idea, neither would Weasly and Lumar be. At least not now'' He paused for a second ''Mister Brighton and Mister Deban would be perfect for each other'' Said professor Geddit and took out his wand. With a flick, he put the front tables and chairs away so that there was room for a duel. Then he gestured Chris and Glenn to come forward and let them stand in front of each other.

''Greet each other'' the professor said when he sat down and Chris and Glenn gave each other a short nod ''When I count to three, you may begin. One..Two..Three!''

Immediately after Professor Geddit said 'three' Glenn already fired a hex at Chris, but he blocked it easily with a Protego. Now they slowly circled around each other, waiting for the other to begin. Chris felt how the adrenaline began to rush through his veins and his whole body tensed up. It felt like he was back again, back on the battlefield. Now he only saw Glenn, nothing else. He knew that there were people watching and especially the professor but he couldn't care less. Glenn was also trained, he suspected. After all, he was meant to join them as soon as he left Hogwarts.

''what are you waiting for?'' Chris hissed at Glenn ''Or are you just too scared to strike? I wont hex you into oblivion with an Unforgivable''

''shut up'' Glenn hissed back at him and suddenly launched forward and muttered a Blasting Spell that send Chris flying through the air and falling on the ground. Chris stood up quickly, and yelled ''Diffindo!'' and pointed his wand at Glenn's chest. Glenn fell on his knees, clutching his chest. His robes where cut open and blood was running through his hands, dripping on the floor. He stared at Chris who approached Glenn to finish him. A sharp voice brought him back to reality ''stop it!'' he heard someone say and when he blinked with his eyes, he saw an angry Professor Geddit standing in front of him

''Mister Lumar, take Mister Brighton to the Hospital Wing, the rest of the class is dismissed, except Mister Deban''

When everyone had left the room, the professor turned around to face Chris

''That was an unnecessarily attack…and extremely dangerous. The headmaster has informed me about your circumstances, but I can't tolerate that you nearly killed one of my best students''

''And as you are aware, Sir, I used a normal spell that even second-years can use. I did nothing you prohibited so you have no right to hold me here or to punish me in any way. And if you'll excuse me now, I have a Muggle Studies class and I'm already late..''

With that he turned around and left the room.

Chris was just in time for Muggle Studies and sat down next to Sol, who was surprisingly there.

''shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing together with the rest of your friends?'' he asked her in a matter of fact tone ''he's your boyfriend after all''

''He isn't…'' Sol said shortly ''But let me give you one advice, stay out of his way for the rest of the week…I don't want to miss the presentation again because of YOU!''

Chris opened his mouth to react, but didn't come so far because Marc and Weebee were standing in front of the class now, telling them to shut up.

''Hush! Let us speak!'' Marc yelled and whistled hard on his fingers. When the class was silent again, Weebee stepped forward

''Well...We are here today to tell you about the nice way that Muggles spend their leisure time.'' Weebee began.

''Yeah…We'll be telling you something about sports since that is the most interesting part of it…'' Marc continued ''Weebee will tell something about the various sports that are similar with the Wizarding ones. ''

''Ehm…Right… Well. There are many ones that resemble the wizarding ones, for example chess. In the muggle world, chess is an official sport art. They have these big tournaments we don't have. They use non-moving pieces, like these'' He picked one up and showed it to the class and let it pass around ''You play it by moving them yourself.''

''Then a bit of a more active sport is basketball'' Marc cut in ''It's a bit like Quidditch, but then on the ground and only two rings, one for team A and one for team B. You have to throw through them to get a point. Look at the field they use…'' and he pointed at Weebee who held a piece of parchment in the air. ''Look, this is the so-called 3-point line. If you throw into the basket from the inside, you get 2 points. Every shot you take outside this line will give you three points. And then last but not least, you have the Free Throw. That is given to you when you foul a player, like Slytherins do often with Quidditch…''

Chris felt Sol stiffening up next to him when Marc said it, and a smirk formed around his lips.

''Anyway…and the next difference is that you play it with only 5 players and with only one ball.'' Marc ended and Weebee fold the piece of parchment again and continued

''then there are various sports that don't resemble the Wizarding ones like biking. You ride this thing…'' Weebee pointed at Marc who showed them a Muggle Photo of a bike ''and who has the best time or finishes first wins. The same things with the so-called Formula 1 car…'' and held up a picture himself ''And that was it about the Muggle sports…Are there any questions?''

Nobody asked anything and Professor Witt stepped forward and thanked the 2 boys ''Thank you very much, that was a really good one. You amazed me, you looked everything up very well…''

Weebee and Marc gave her a polite smile and returned to her seats

''Well, on Friday we have Chris and Sol, and no excuses this time'' Professor Witt said and looked at them with a stern look ''But for now, I don't have any other persons who have to do their thing so you can either work on your project, or leave…''

As you could expect, everyone stood up and left. Chris was one of the first, but waited outside till Sol came out, which wasn't much later. Chris grabbed her roughly by her and dragged her away till they stood a bit more apart.

''Let go of me'' Sol hissed dangerously ''Or I'll start screaming''

''You wont, nobody here wants to help you anyway…'' Chris replied calmly and loosened his grip ''Have you already come up with a place to prepare for Friday?''

Sol wriggled herself free and stepped back ''Yes'' she said shortly ''Thursday, 7 PM on the 7th Floor. Be there…'' Sol locked her eyes with his for a moment before she turned around and walked away, pushing some 2nd years aside and not being bothered by their protest. Chris knew…He had to be there…

**------------------------------------------------------**

**It was a bit longer...so please review:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, late as usal, but here it is! And for Skadi, the Chris and Sol ;P**

**Have fun reading! and review after it!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

On Thursday night at 7 PM, Chris was standing in the 7th Floor corridor and waited for Sol to turn up. He had no idea why she'd asked him to come up here when there weren't any rooms. He only saw empty walls with so now and then a painting. Suddenly Sol appeared next to him and pulled him through the wall into a room that looked much like the study of his father. Chris' lips formed a thin line and in his head he heard the yells and screams of his father. He swallowed hard and suppressed the urge to run away ''what kind of room is this'' he asked and hoped fervently that Sol wouldn't hear the light tremble in his voice.

'We'll study here'' Was her answer and sat down on a chair that appeared out of nothing ''It's a quiet place and we have enough books to get our information out'' Sol said and leant back comfortably and looked at Chris. Somehow she sensed his nervousness and leant forward again ''something wrong?'' She asked smirking ''Not feeling comfortable around here? We can change the scenery if Mister Nervous wants…'' With that their surrounding changed into a forest with a blanket on the grass. ''Well…you can want this, but we also have other ones…'' The forest changed into a huge room with a pool in the middle ''Or this one for if you need a quiet spot with your lover'' Now the room changed into a bedroom with a huge bed in it and candles all around it. ''But since we don't have any business like that, we'll just go back to the study'' With a snap of her fingers, the room became the study again where they were in earlier.

''What is this room?'' Chris asked again, sounding completely flabbergasted ''I have never seen anything like this''

''It is called the Room of Requirement. It can change in anything you wish for. But enough of this, let's start with our obligation. Let me see what you've done already…Sit down''

Chris did as Sol said. The room still made him feel nervous but at least he knew that Sol could change it in whatever she wanted, IF she wanted to.

''Not bad'' he heard Sol say

''Not bad what?''

''The things you did. Did you do it yourself or did that mudblood help you?''

''Don't call her a mudblood'' Chris hissed venomously ''She is just as human as you and me, but I question you as human though. And yes, I did everything by myself.'' He saw that Sol was looking at him sceptically, as if she was waiting for something ''And I kind of lived with Muggles a couple of months…''

''Oh…That explains it'' Sol said more to herself than to Chris

''Explains what?''

''That they had difficulty finding you. Who on earth would suspect a Deatheater living among Muggles?''

''Just shut up'' Chris snapped. Sol was the last person he'd talk to about this ''we're supposed to work on Muggle Studies now and not me telling you where I lived. Just stick to the work and show me your stuff!''

Sol opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. ''here'' she said and gave Chris a pile of parchment.

''That are my notes'' Chris said frowning ''I meant your notes, you know, the ones you wrote down''

''I know what you meant by personal notes…And I don't have them''

''So you're saying that you didn't do anything?''

''I did…It's just…''

''It's just what? You say that you wrote them, but then you don't have them? That's quite hard to believe, isn't it? Just don't tell me that your cat ate them…''

''Glenn burned them''

Chris snorted ''For a second I thought you said that Glenn burned them. That's the worst excuse I heard in my life'' He looked at Sol who just looked back "He didn't o it for real, did he?" When she still hadn't said anything back he gasped "He really did it...Damn! Cant you take better car of them? You know that he hates anything Muggle related!" Chris got angry now

"Shut Up!" Sol yelled at him "Why would yu care anyway? It's not that you pity me or whatever!"

"Oh how nice we are again..." Chris said dryly, a smirk playing around his lips "But you have to admit it, we've talked more than in the past few weeks..."

Sol gave Chris a death glare "If you have any desire to live longer, I'd quit it..."

Chris smirk grow even wider and he leant back in his chair, his arms crossed behind his head.

That was enough for Sol. With a swift move she was on her feet and pushed the table forward so that it'd bump into Chris' stumach, but before it reached him, he wsa already on his feet with his wand drawn

"You'll have to do better than that..."

What happened next was even too fast for Chris to see it coming. Before he knew, Sol had his wand and he was floating upside down in the air "Never ever underestimate me again" Sol spat at him "I can handle everything just fine...even you.." She looked at him, enjoying the view. Then she put her wand away and Chris fell hard onto the ground "But let's finish this up...I want to go back to my dorm..." She turned around with a hint of a smile around her mouth. It had been kind of funny to see him hanging there so helplessly. When she turned around to him, the smile had dissapeared and her face was unreadable again "You'll get your wand back as soon as we're finished...Regard it as an extra motivation..."

Chris scowled at her, but got back to his seat and started working

After what seemed like half an hour, Chris looked up and checked his watch and saw to his astonishment that it was already after midnight. Yawning he pushed his chair back, stood up and began to walk around '_I could use a drink'_ he thought and a glass of fresh Pumkin Juice appeared next to his piece of parchment. Grinning he sat down and began to sip his juice. When he had finished his juice, he looked over at Sol "I'm done" he announced shortly "What about you?"

Sol looked up, her cheecks looking flushed "Almost" and bowed her head again Chris couldnt see what she was doing, but waited impatiently, surpressing the desire to tap with his fingers on the table. After a few minutes Sol looked up again, unfolding a piece of parchment "You keep it till tomorrow" She said shortly. Chris frowned and looked at it. What he saw was amazing, but he'd never admit that. Sol had drawn a Muggle cd player and a Muggle tv. She charmed the parchment so that you could see how it worked and in what order you had to push the button

"Ok, I'll keep it..." Chris said and took it "Can we go now? And I copied the text and the text with the yellow markings are the things you have to say..."

"I'd like nothing more than to actually do that..." Sol replied and didn't say a word over her copy. She hurried over to the door, motioning Chris to follow her.

When they stood outside, Sol made a hushing gesture "Be quiet now...The teachers are still patrolling" Chris gave a short nod and began to walk. They walked next to each other in utter silence. Then all of a sudden, Chris stopped and pulled Sol close to the wall "Teachers..." he formed with his mouth. Sol was about to make a comment, but she heard them as well and pulled Chris wordlessly into a dark corner. Voices came closer and Sol seemed to think for a moment "Just don't pull away" She whispered and stepped closer to him. Chris was about to step away, but he found out that he couldn't move. He felt how she untucked his shirt and ruffled with her hand through his hair. He sucked in a deep breath and let it go as soon as she let go of him. Then he saw vaguely how Sol ruffled her hair as well and opened her robe slightly. Sol stepped closer again once more and now their bodies were touching. "Just DON'T pull back" The voices were almost there and Sol put his arms around her and put one of her hands in his neck and the other one she put under his shirt. They were freezing cold and he inhaled sharply. He felt how Sol pulled his head down and kissed him right on the mouth, her tongue travelling around his lips. Chris was about to pull away but Sol's grip was firm. Reluctantly he gave in and kissed her back. One of his hands travelled freely across her spine into her neck. He felt how Sol tightened up, but he didnt care...It was het game after all. As a countermovement she put a second hand on his stumach and massaged it playfully. They didn't even notice how two persons stopped next to them...

"What by the beard of Merlin is happening here?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That was it for now ;P I hope you had fun ;) And I hope it wasnt too cheesy :$**

**Love,**

**Debz**


End file.
